Talk:Sophie Devereaux
Character History (Not ready for Production, here for notetaking purposes)), Updated ----Jrgilby 04:31, February 14, 2011 (UTC) *1997 - Worked with Marcus Starke on a job in Copenhagen. *1998 - Worked with Marcus Starke in the job on the Berlin Polytech *1998 - Sophie steals The Second David from the Vatican *1998 - meets Nathan Ford in Prague *? Worked with Marcus Stark in Moscow, where they were chased by Nathan. *? Was involved somewhere on the Russian Border with Nate. *? Was in Stockholm, Sweden after a Rembrandt heist, for a Zanzibar Marketplace. *2000 - Caught in Damascas *2000 - Encounter with Nate in Paris, both of them shoot one another *An encounter with Nate in Tuscany *2002 - Sophie was last seen in her alias Charlotte Prentice, 18th Duchess of Hanover. (Eight years before "The King George Job"). Sophie also stated that this persona was seven years in the making. *2005 - Events of "The Rashomon Job" *2006 - Saw Nathan for the last time before the death of Sam Ford *Encountered Jim Sterling in Sierra Leone, it was the last time he saw her before "The Two-Horse Job" *Became an "honest citizen" *2008 - Season 1 *2009 - Season 2 *2010 - Season 3 Jrgilby 03:08, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Paris vs. Prague *If I'm not mistaken, Nathan and Sophie shot each other in Paris, and not Prague (in the flashback of "The Nigerian Job") Jrgilby 23:26, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Jack *Though Sophie's boyfriend in the Episode "The Fairy Godparents Job", the Credits suggest the name is Jack. -- Jrgilby 03:21, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Charlotte Prentice, 18th Duchess of Hanover *Is this really an alias? I got the idea (mainly with her talk with her aunt) that while her real name wasn't Charlotte, she was really a duchess, but had a sort of falling out in 2002. I could be wrong, but the woman who Sophie referred to as her aunt really did seem to be familiar with Sophie, on a personal level. --Kyle Nin 03:45, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Sophie did say to Nate that she had been working on this cover for years, in "The King George Job". It could just be another alias in her deep bag of tricks, or another wrinkle in the plot of Sophie's Real Name. Clearly, it will be something to be explored later. --Jrgilby 04:53, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :I think it is a hint as to her past but nothing can really be said as it would all be speculation--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 05:49, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Referring to, I think "The Two Horse Job" where they used the lost heir scam this would be often used in Europe. So she might told her "auntie" that she is a long missed relative. And that would make it more than an usual alias. --Giuliano Auditore 11:49, November 6, 2010 (UTC) . I want to change the photo templates. I have a lot more to better describe Sophie.SophieDevereaux (talk) 00:25, May 18, 2013 (UTC)